


Fatum

by DreamyRequiem



Series: Tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was Fate.</p>
<p>Drabble Request from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatum

“You need to take better care of yourself, Ludger.”

The researcher’s hand hovered over Ludger’s injured arm. The green light from the healing arte lit up the wound. It was a rather nasty burn, Jude mused, but not one that he couldn’t fix. After the skin fixed itself before his eyes he lightly smacked it. “Good as new. Don’t get hurt like that again, okay? You’ll give me a heart attack again.”

Ludger stifled a weak laugh. “No promises, Jude.”

Jude sighed and shook his head before standing up. “Come on, mister chef, you can cook the meal today.”

The silver haired male gave a laugh. “Don’t I always cook?” Jude hid a smile as Ludger also stood. “What do you want?”

“I’m not picky–” Ludger raised an eyebrow. “–Alright, alright. Why not mabo curry for today?” Ludger seemed pleased that Jude had picked a dish out for once.

As Ludger started getting out the ingredients, Jude pulled out the pans and other utensils they would need to cook. Ludger turned when he heard Jude drop one of them. The researcher shot him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry.”

Ludger shook his head in response. “It’s fine. Be more careful?” Jude smiled and said he would before returning to his self appointed task. Eventually, with the two of them working, they got everything out.

Next up, Jude moved to help with the cutting. Ludger tried to stop him but Jude shook his head. “I’ve got this.” The older man hesitated for a minute before nodding in acceptance and backing off.

The curry didn’t take long to make after that. Double teaming seemed to make the time go faster as well as making the preparations easier. Once they finished and all they needed to do was wait for it to cook, Ludger turned to Jude.

He didn’t say a word for a long time, which made Jude tilt his head to look up at the older man. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask if he was alright Ludger leaned down and gave him a light peck on the lips.

Jude went scarlet.

“L-L-Ludger?!”

The silver haired man looked away, also going red. “S-sorry, I…I wanted to test something.”

“That…” Jude looked down at his hands. “Wouldn’t that be my line?”

That startled a laugh out of Ludger. Jude huffed before leaning up and giving Ludger a peck in return. “Sorry.” Jude deadpanned with a slight teasing smile (though he was still red). “I was testing something.

Ludger laughed again and swatted Jude’s shoulder. He didn’t say another word but the grin he was giving Jude was filled with relief and…an emotion Jude couldn’t identify. He wondered if it was the same feeling that made his chest tight and warm.

Jude knew he’d felt this feeling before in the past, but he didn’t pay it any mind. The person he had that feeling for…he wasn’t going to see her again.

 

_Maybe_

_it was fate_

He always lost the one he had that feeling for.

Always.

 

_Yes_

_It was definitely fate_


End file.
